carrera ¿robo? ¿¡QUE?
by Ibaf kushta
Summary: la historia trata de una carrera en la cual el premio es..(ya se enteraran luego)... luego de esta se desarrollan otras aventuras (estan en proceso) en las q soul y black star *OYE* bien .. black star y soul son los principales protagonistas. uff ya lean el fic y no olviden escribir un review..
1. Chapter 1

_**Una loca aventura…:D**_

**La verdad no soy buena con los títulos antes d escribir esto… y también después pensé en un titulo **

_**Cap 1:la carrera **_

_black star: _-NYAJAJA OBSERVEN SIMPLES HUMANOS…. SU DIOS SOBRE RUEDAS! HAHAHA!

_Soul: _-OYE BLACK STAR BAJA LA VELOCIDAD ESTO NO ES COOL-_dijo apegado al asiento como un gatito asustado _

_black star:_ -CALLATE QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO, TU DIOS VA GANAR LA CARRERA….YAHOO!

_Soul: _-PERO YA SOBREPASASTE A TODOS…¿NO?

_black star:_ -NO A TODOS FALTA EL AUTO DE MAKA!

_-en el auto de Maka-_

_Maka: _-Maka ganaremos la carrera

_Tsubaki: _-si Tsubaki solo falta un poco… ya veo a Racknarok y VA EN PRIMER LUGAR! _-faltaba más 123.655.000 kilómetros pero… no vieron las gigantografías_

_-en el auto de Black Star-_

_black star: _-QUE! eso significa que…...QUE …...ESTOY EN TERCER LUGAR?!

_Soul:_- Ho Ho esto no es bueno … Black Star no te desconcentr…_-interrumpido_

_black star:_ -HAAAA DEBO IR MAS RAPIDO_-piso el acelerador …pero esto duro 3 minutos después se quedo sin gasolina u.u _

_-_NOOOO! MALDITA GASOLINA DE $%& % …SOUL

_Soul: _-que…?

_black star:_ -BAJATE DEL AUTO Y EMPUJALO

_Soul: _-porque no lo haces tu

_black star:_ -PORQUE YO SOY TU DIOS _–dijo black star con fuego en los ojos y un aura negra_

_Soul: -_bien…bien lo hare pero cálmate…

_-fuera del auto… y Dos kilómetros después- _

_Soul:_- ahh ahh-_estaba cansadito-_…BLACK STAR ESTOY CANSADO!

_black star:_ -SILENCIO TU DIOS NO TE DIO EL PERMISO DE HABLAR!

_Soul: _(-.-#)

_-en el auto de racknarok-_

_Racknarok: _-HEY CRONA PREPARA LAS CHINCHETAS

_Crona: _-pero… creo que eso es trampa

_Racknarok: _-TU SOLO ASLO

_Crona: _ -bien…. T.T

_-auto de maka-_

_ Tsubaki: _-CUIDAO MAKA, RACKNAROK PUSO CHINCHETAS EN EL CAMINO

_Maka: _-si ya los vi,… los esquivare

_-auto de black star-_

_Soul: _-black star una gasolinera

_black star:_ -LA LA..LALA..LA…_-distraido_

_Soul: _-black star otra gasolinera

_black star:_ -TU…TURU TUTU..

_Soul: _-black star otra gasolinera… (-.-#)

_black star:_ -YAHOO! SOUL MAS RAPIDO!

_Soul: _-PERO PORQUE NO PARAMOS EN LAS ULTIMAS TRES GASOLINERAS!

_black star:_ -QUE?! PASAMOS POR TRES GASOLINERAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

_Soul: _-si te dije pero…NO ESCUCHASTE!

_black star:_ -he….he….o mira otra gasolinera

_Soul: _(-.-U)… APRESURATE Y CARGA EL TANQUE

_black star:_ -TU ERES EL SIMPLE HUMANO …aslo tu (u.u)

_Soul: _-haajj…!

_-auto de racknarok- _

_Racnarok: _-hey crona alguien piso las?

_Crona: _-pues …maka no lo hizo… espera ahí viene black star …

…_continuara…_

_Bien ya tenia fanfiction desde hace muuuuucho pero no sabia como subir un fic…. Y ahora ya lo se *SI!* _

_PD: hola a todos n.n/_


	2. Chapter 2: la carrera parte 2

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo… los diálogos de black star los representare con un *bs* y racknarok con una *rack* ya q me da flojera escribir todo su nombre si prefieren cuando lo lean omitan el ¨soul :; bs:;, etc…¨

Cap 2: ¨la carrera parte 2 ¨

-auto de black star—

Bs: YAHOO ..OTRA VEZ ESTOY EN LA CARRERA!

Soul: BLACK STAR CUIDADO! AHÍ HAY…-interrumpido…por que se pincho el neumático jaja

Bs: NO! UN DIOS NO PUEDE TENER TANTA MALA SUERTE!-golpea el volante- SOUL… CAMBIA EL NEUMATICO...

Soul: HAAJJJ TODO YO!-abre la puerta con unas herramientas para cambiar el neumático

-auto de racknarok—

Rack: ja ese tonto ya las piso

–se oye un grito de otro auto- COMO QUE ESE TONTO!?-black star

-auto de maka—

Maka: tsubaki en que lugar vamos?

Tsubaki: seguimos en segundo lugar

Maka: bien es hora de…EL SUPER PROPULSOR- y un coro de angelitos canto…_(aleluya ..aleluya ..haaa)

-auto de black star—

Soul: -se limpia las manos- black star el neumático ya está listo

Bs: bien sigamos…

-Dos kilómetros después-

Soul: eh.. black star..?

Bs: habla tu dios te escucha…

Soul: etto... como lo digo? –Frota su cabeza- debo ir al baño

Bs: para que?-pregunta inocente

Soul: … ENCERIO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

Bs: eh..?-piensa

Soul: -.-U lo estas pensando?

Bs: NO! Solo me acorde de que es lo que hace un simple humano en el baño..

Soul: creo que tu también haces lo mismo que un huma…-interrumpido

Bs: HOO.. MIRA UN CORO DE ANGELITOS *o* –entuciasmado…

Soul: y estos de donde salieron? -.-U

Bs: seguro que vinieron a alabar a su dios..YO!

Soul: en que estaba pensando?-intenta recordar- mmm… no debió ser tan importante…

Bs: soul ves a alguien adelante?

Soul: mmm…- saca la cabeza por la ventanilla- si esta maka y racknarock

Bs: bien … pisare el acelerador

Soul: oye espera mira que todo esté en orden… no quiero empujar el auto de nuevo..

Bs: bueno revisare –echa un vistazo a la radio- sip.. todo listo

Soul: PERO SOLO DISTE UN VISTAZO A LA RAD..-interrumpido porque black star piso el acelerador

Bs: YAHOO! QUE RAPIDO! … y mi coro de angelitos?

Soul: DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!

-auto de racknarock—

Crona: hey racknarock maka se acerca muy rápido y detrás de ella esta black star

Rack: HAA! NOS PASARAN SI NO ACTIVAMOS EL PROPULSOR!

Crona: bien lo encenderé- lo encendió y apareció… el coro de angelitos :D

-auto de black star—

Bs: ENCERIO DONDE ESTA ¨MI¨ CORO DE ANGELITOS!... HA! MALDITOS ANGELITOS YA VERAN QUIEN ES SU DIOS-mirada sádica

-los angelitos en media carretera—

Anglito1:uff que cansado estoy..

Ang 2: si… descansemos aquí un momento

Ang 3: ha-suspiro- que pacifico..

Ang 4: oigan creo que deberíamos levantarnos

Ang3: por que? Esta taannn tranquilo aquí

Ang 4: POR QUE VIENE UN LOCO A TODA VELOCIDA HACIA NOSOTR….!-interrumpido..por q fueron arrollados :D

-auto de black star—

Soul: Z….Z…Z-esta dormido

Bs: TOMEN ESO TONTOS ANGELITOS! AHORA SON OMELET DE ANGEL NYAJAJA!

Soul: haa!… que paso?!-despertó del susto- Creo que pisamos algo…?

Bs: solo a unos angelitos… que ya no existen

Soul: haa… pensé que era algo mas impor…COMO que arrollaste a unos angelitos!

bs: este… ellos no alavaron a su dios u.u

Soul: POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA? QUERIA ACTIVAR LAS PUAS QUE LE INSTALE A LOS NEUMATICOS!

Bs: eh… Perdón o.o –asustado

Soul: bien ya no importa lo que importa es que –asoma su cabeza por la ventanilla- MAKA Y RACKNAROCK ESTAN ADELANTE!

Bs: ho si casi se me olvida, VAMOS A TODA VELOCIDAD

-auto de racknarock—

Crona: eh… racknarock?

Rack: que?

Crona: ya nos alcanzo maka

Rack: QUE!? EN QUE MOMENTO!

Crona: justo… ahora

Rack: NOOO!

…..Continuara….

_Black star lograra alcanzar a maka y racknarock, cual será el valioso pren¡mio por el cual compiten nuestros competidores,soul se olvidara de ir al baño, donde esta kid.?. entérense en el próximo capitulo de una loca aventura: ¨el gran final de la carrera¨_

Claro después de la carrear… la aventuar continua

Dejen reviews porfa me ayudaran


	3. Chapter 3: el gran final de la carrera

Os invoco celular y os doy fuerzas a mis dedos a transcribir el tercer capitulo *que la fuerza os acompañe* (¿?)

Jaja bien el tercer y no ultimo capitulo

Cap 3:_ ¨el gran final de la carrera¨_

_-auto de maka- _

_Maka: _si ya alcanzamos a racknarock

Tsubaki: pero soul y black star siguen atrás

Maka: olvidalos tsubaki

Tsubaki: eh… bien

-auto de black star-

Bs: YAHOO SU DIOS YA LOS ALCANZO! NYAJAJAJA

Soul: black star… me acorde que fue algo muy importante lo que se me olvido, pero no recuerdo que era!

Bs: NADA ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE GANAR LA CARRERA!

-Auto de maka-

Tsubaki:-saca la cabeza por la ventanilla- maka ya nos alcanzo black star-mueve la cabeza hacia el otro lado- y la meta esta adelante

Maka: DEBEMOS LLEGAR PRIMERO!- un aura asesina la rodea

Los tres ivan empatados codo a codo mejor dicho rueda

Maka: ya casi llego

Bs:SU DIOS GANARA AJAJAJAJA

Rack: si no ganamos te pelliscare por el resto de tu vida crona

Crona: NO! – se agarra la cabeza-Eso me dejara moretones y no se como lidear con los moretones!

Todos estaban cada vez mas cerca de la meta

Arvitro: y el ganador es-suspenso y cruzaron la línea de meta- es…un final de fotografía? -.-U

QUE?! NOO!-gritaron todos a excepción de black star

Bs: NYAJAJAJA SIMPLES MORTALES SU DIOS SALE MAGNIFICA EN LA FOTO AJAJAJA- y de pronto- MACA-CHOP- y ya se encontraba en el suelo inconciente sangrando de la cabeza

Soul: entonces quien gano?

Arvitro: etto… como se los digo… nadie gano

QUE!?-gritaron todos menos black star ya que estaba en el suelo sangrando

Tsubaki: fue porque llegamos todos empatados?

Arvitro: no… fue porque todos llegaron en ultimo lugar

¡¿QUE PORQUE?!

Arvitro: todos estaban tan ocupados intentando ganarse entre si, que no se dieron cuenta que-saco una lista- stein, spirit, shinigami, marie, asura y una fangirl los sobre pasaron

NOO!

Excalibut: baka… ya que son los últimos en llegar les daremos el premio consuelo … baka… llamare a mi asistente con su premio

-y entro kid con un traje de Elmo y buna bandeja de plata-

Kid: ME VEO TAN SIMETRICO *o*

Excalibut: baka…el premio es…-todos se quedaron asombrados viendo a bandeja de plata-Y el premio es…-destapo un poco la bandeja de la cual salía una luz brillante

Kid: simétrico … simétrico …totalmente simétrico

Excaliburt: baka…-golpeo a kid con su baston-

Kid: ouch.. T-T

Excaliburt: el premio es…

soul: DINOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ES EL MALDITO PREMIO!

Excaliburt: BAKA!...-destapa la vandeja por completo- el premio es una bolsa de papas fritas –confeti exploto de unos cañones-

QUE!-con sus bocas hasta el suelo

Bs: -desperto del maka-chop, corrió hasta la bolsa, se la llevo y se encerro en un baño portátil- NYAJAJAJA SOLO UN DIOS COMO YO PUEDE DISFRUTAR DEL PREMIO YAHOO!

Maka y rack: BLACK STAR SAL DE AHÍ CON NUESTRO PREMIO!- gritaban mientras colpeaban la puerta-

Soul: BLACK STAR-rogando e intentando aguantar las ganas…- PORFAVOR SAL DE AHÍ YO LO NECESITO MAS… YA ME ACORDE QUE TENIA QUE IR AL BAÑO!

-se abre la puerta del baño-

Bs: haa… delicioso BUURRP(eructo) ups perdón…

Maka: black star… TE VOY A MATAR!

Rack: YO HACE COLLARES CON TUS HUESOS!

-ambos con aura negra y sed de sangre-

Bs: 0.0 oh..oh –y corrió hacia el atardecer… con maka y racknarock por detrás-

Soul: que idiotas -.-U –observó como se alejaban sus amigos

Tsubaki: soul…?

Soul: que?

Tsubaki: etto… no debías usar el baño

Soul: HAA! CASI SE ME OLVBIDA DENUEVO! – entro corriendo hacia el baño portátil-

-despues de 30 minutos-

Soul: uff… que alivio -se soba la pansita y observa al rededor- me dejaron solo –pasa una bolita de paja- tun…tun…tuntun -tono de extraterrestre- ahh… -salta del susto- que es eso? –empezo a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos intentando encontrar la procedencia del tenebroso sonido- tun… tun… tuntun… NO! ME VAN A ABDUCIR LOS ALIENS! –encuentra su teléfono- oh…. Era mi celular *que bien que nadie lo vio* - lo saca del bolsillo del pantalón- hola..?

Voz del celular: hola? Soul? Soy yo kid… necesito que vengas al hospital rápido

Soul: porque?! Que paso?!... de que me perdi?!T-T

Kid: cuando llegues te lo explico… APURATE!

Soul: voy para allá –colgó el teléfono- ho si primero cambiaré mi tono del teléfono -lo cambia- listo asi cada vez q me llamen no sonara esa tétrica canción –escalofrio- seguro que fue maka ya me vengare luego… bien en marcha –se fue caminando hacia el hospital.

….continuara…

Fin del tercer capitulo

_Que paso en el hospital?_..._maka y rackarock mataran a black star? _…eh no tengo mas preguntas o adelantos o… LO QUE SEA… asique…FIN

Rewiew … rewiew… … digo … reView… reView


	4. Chapter 4:un descansito

**Cap 4: un descansito...  
**

En el pasillo del hospital.-

Kid: soul! -lo llama levantando la mano-

Soul: ¡¿ Qué paso?! –se dirije corriendo asta kid-

Kid: maka, racknarok, crona y black star tuvieron un grave accidente

Soul: ¡¿COMO?!

Kid: black star corrió asta la carretera, robo un auto, racknarock junto con crona y maka lo suigieron robando otro auto de pronto se apareció un tren y…

Soul: ¡¿FUERON ARROLLADOS POR EL TREN?!

Enfermera: ¡shh! no griten en los pasillos los pacientes los escucharan!

Soul: disculpe...

Enpermera: que no se repita – se fue del pasillo-

Soul: ¡¿ QUÉ PASO?!

Enfermera: lo estoy escuchando!-le grito desde otro pasillo

Soul: ¿fueron arrollados por el tren?- susurro-

Kid: no, black star logro frenar antes de que el tren pasara

Soul: ¿entonces qué paso?

Kid: maka, que iba conduciendo, no logro frenar y choco con black star

Soul -.-U esa torpe de maka…

-de pronto escucharon las voces de sus amigos que se encontraban en el quirófano-

Bs: JAJAJA, CREES QUE PUEDES MATAR A UN DIOS CON UNOS SIMPLES VISTURIS?!

Maka: ¡AUXILIO!

Crona: ¡NOO!… ¡ESO ME DEJARA CICATRICES! NOSE COMO LIDEAR CON LAS CICATRICES!

Soul: ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!-rompió la puerta del quirófano

Stein: -ocultando los bisturís- eh…eh.. nada tan solo estoy curando sus heridas

Maka: T-T ¡QUISO DISECCIONARNOS!

Crona: quería sangre negra … por poco corta a racknarock en pedacitos

Rack:-detrás de crona llorando- T-T ¡FUE HORRIBLE!. Aun recuerdo su rostro sádico viéndome fijamente. ¡Tendré pesadillas de por vida!

Stein: eh… el paciente de la sala 432 tiene una sesión de acupuntura… asique ..adiós -sale corriendo-

Soul: si que esta loco…-voltea la mirada a sus amigos- ¿están bien?

Los tres:¡CREES QUE ESTAMOS BIEN!-estaban atados a la mesa-

Soul: bien… cálmense…

Maka: ¡LIBERANOS DE UNA VEZ!

Soul: -se quedo pensando- y si no lo hago? Evitaría muchos maka-chop..

Maka: QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! LIBERANOS DE UNA VEZ?!

Bs: JA … ME LIBERE...

Maka: ¿cómo te liberaste?

Bs: simple…SOY UN DIOS *o*

Crona: yo también ya me libere

Maka: T-T ¡porque soy la única que no puede liberarse!

Soul: -.-U maka… es un lazo sin nudo…

Maka: n.ñ? … jijiji no me di cuenta

Soul: salgamos de aquí

-afuera del hospital-

Tsubaki: -se lanzo a abrazar a black star- TwT ¡ BLACK STAR ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA POR TI!

Bs: JAJAJA, ¡NINGUN CHOQUE PODRA MATAR A UN DIOS!

Kid: ¿todos están bien?

Soul: si… el único que sufrió un trauma fue racknarock

Rack: ¡CALLATE! ¡o pondré chinchetas en tus zapatos!

Soul: ¿y tu dónde estabas?

Kid: llame a liz y patty para que trajeran algo de comida

Liz: -llego corriendo junto con patty- kid nos dijo que tuvieron un accidente… y vinimos corriendo

Patty: ¡si! –con una cesta en las mano-... traje comida para todos… ¿tienen hambre?

todos a excepción de liz: ¡SI! nos morimos de hambre

patty: entonces comamos –abrio la cesta-

soul: -observando la cesta completamente vacía- patty … ¡aquí no hay absolutamente nada!

Patty: -mirando hacia arriba con el dedo en la boca- ahora q lo recuerdo… me dio hambre cuando veníamos y me lo comí todo n_n

bs y soul: ¡COMO QUE TE LO COMISTE! –persiguieron a patty alrededor del grupo-

Patty: JAJAJAJAJA –risa típica-

Kid: ya que patty se comió la merienda…

Patty: JAJAJAJAJA

Kid: les invito el almuerzo n.n

-black star y soul dejaron de perseguir a patty-

Soul /rack: ¡SI NO MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE!

Crona: ¿pero … racknarock pensé que estabas muy deprimido por lo que paso con stein?

Rack: cállate crona … si la comida es gratis… puedo olvidar mi trauma-saco su lenguezota babeando-

Bs: te lo advierto rayitas un dios debe de alimentarse muy bien

Kid: NO ME LLAMES RAYITAS¡

Bs: yo escogeré el lugar donde comeremos n.n

-cuando llegaron al lugar-

Kid: -con las manos en la cabeza como un psicópata- NO! ESTE LUGAR ES TOTALMENTE ASIMETRICO! –se acerco corriendo a un cuadro- ESTA PINTURA ESTA TRES CENTIMETROS A LA DERECH...-interrumpido-

Liz:-le tapa la boca a kid- ya cállate, aras q nos echen!

Camarero: pasa algo?

Liz: -nervosa- eh.. no..nada..nada

Bs: y bien que opinan de este lugar..

Soul: pues no esta mal..

Kid: en mi opinión ¡ES MUY ASIMETRICO!

Liz: kid… ¡ya calmate¡-amenazándolo con el puño –

Mesero: aquí tienen la carta – les paso un menú a cada uno-

Bs: mmm… yo quiero un gran plato de espaguetis

Tsubaki: yo también … pero una porción más pequeña

Todos: yo igual

Mesero: bien… en un momento les traigo sus pedidos

-despues de comer-

Bs: uff estoy lleno…-golpea su panzota- hey sou vamos a ver unos autos esque el mio sufrió un gran choque por parte de la torpe de maka –apunta a maka-

Maka: n.ñ# … maka-chop

Kid:-regresando de pagar la comida- bien.. todo pagado

Fangirls: -aparecieron de la nada- *o* SOUL! Danos tu autógrafo!

Soul: em… claro..

Bs: -despertó del maka-chop- EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TAMNIEN LES DARA SU AUTOGRAFO

Maka:-.-U

Mujer:-desde otra mesa- participaran del reto q se dara en el centro de la ciudad?-toma un vaso de leche fría-

Bs: JAJAJA YO TU GRAN DIOS… –piensa-… no sabia nada

Mujer:-.-U

Kid: quien eres?

….continuara…

lo titulo ''un descancito'' porque 1 no sabia q titulo ponerle(problema normal en mi) 2porque bueno es un descanso de la carrera ...n.n pero prometo que los siguientes tendran mejores titulos o almenos lo intentare


End file.
